Cinco dias e cinco noites
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Draco descobre que tem apenas mais cinco dias de vida e tenta lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível. [Inspirado no filme Um amor para recordar] Terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Filmes do Fórum 3v e Premio de Casal mais fofo.
1. Primeiro dia

**Cinco dias e cinco noites.**

_Terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Filmes do Fórum3v e Prêmio de Casal mais fofo. _

**Capítulo um. **

_Primeiro dia. _

A noite fria e inquietante. O silêncio ensurdecedor do quarto onde se encontrava, somente o vento que batia na janela cortava-o. Ele não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pensar. O que, por Merlin, estava acontecendo?

_'Senhor Malfoy, receio que não poderemos liberar o senhor ainda...' _havia sido o que o médico dissera.

Havia ido poucas vezes ao St. Mungus, afinal, era uma pessoa extremamente saudável. Odiava hospitais. Todas aquelas pessoas de branco, famílias preocupadas e pessoas em estados lamentáveis, as paredes brancas e o aspecto depressivo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no porquê ainda estava sentado naquele pequeno quarto ao lado da sala do doutor. Fazia mais de meia hora que se encontrava ali no meio de um entra e sai de enfermeiras.

Amaldiçoou sua secretária por aquilo. Há duas semanas que vinha sentindo algumas tonturas e dores de cabeça, nada preocupante, apenas desgaste físico devido aos montes de trabalho que estava tendo na empresa, mas a Sra. Watson - uma adorável velhinha de cinqüenta anos e extremamente eficiente - havia insistido para que ele fosse fazer um _check up_, e ele, homem de palavra do jeito que era, havia ido.

- Porque depois do colegial eu me tornei tão bonzinho assim? - bufou para si mesmo, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos, extremamente agoniado.

Bufou mais uma vez, aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais agonizante. A espera era extremamente agonizante. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada para todos aqueles médicos e enfermeiras ficarem fazendo aquele monte de exames que não eram nem um pouco confortáveis.

Uma dor lacerante na têmpora esquerda. Abafou um grito de dor e deitou-se na maca onde até então, estava apenas sentado. Inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Enfiou a mão dentro do paletó em busca um comprimido que acabasse com aquela agonia enquanto mentalizava repetidas vezes uma única frase: _'Eu prometo que diminuo a carga horária de trabalho... Eu prometo de que diminuo a carga horária de trabalho...'_.

Amaldiçoou o hospital. Amaldiçoou os médicos e as enfermeiras. Odiava hospitais com todas as suas forças.

Foi então que o médico entrou, silenciosamente. Olhando intensamente para o chão, sério e com uma expressão triste, desolada. Draco olhou-o a espera de alguma explicação para toda aquela - em sua opinião - loucura.

- E então, doutor? - perguntou, já não agüentando mais o silêncio agonizante instalado no quarto.

- Senhor Malfoy, a notícia que tenho para lhe dar não é muito boa e... - começou o médico, apertando a ficha médica que segurava nervosamente.

- Corte as palavras bonitas e diga de uma vez o que é que eu tenho, sim? - disse Draco, mais alterado do que de costume.

- O senhor tem uma doença chamada Látivus Pincares, é muito rara, mas é possível.

- É lógico que é possível, se eu a tenho... - murmurou, impaciente. - Vamos logo com isso, o que faço para curá-la? - perguntou, aborrecido com toda aquela preparação de terreno. Era um homem de negócios, e como tal, tinha muitas coisas a tratar.

- Acontece, senhor Malfoy, que não há cura. - disse o médico, em uma voz nervosa.

- O que o você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Os portadores dessa doença tem apenas cinco dias de vida. O caso é que no senhor a doença começou a se instalar exatamente hoje e...

- Você está querendo dizer que eu tenho apenas cinco dias de vida, é isso? - perguntou o loiro, completamente atordoado.

- Exatamente. - murmurou o médico, baixando os olhos para o chão novamente.

- Certo. - virando-se de costas para o médico, saiu porta a fora de punhos cerrados.

Atravessou os corredores do hospital sem realmente olhar para eles. Logo, as cores e os sons foram se misturando até tornarem-se um grande borrão preto a sua frente. Correu até o carro às cegas e sentou-se em frente ao volante.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. - murmurou em alto e bom som, como se assim pudesse espantar aquela triste e assustadora verdade. - Isso NÃO ESTÁ acontecendo comigo.

Deitou a cabeça no volante com as mãos grudadas no mesmo. Apertou até sentir a palma da mão latejar de dor. Ele não podia ter aquela maldita doença. Não podia. Não podia. Não podia. Repetiu essa mesma sentença cem vezes, tentando fazer com quê aquele ditado popular idiota se tornasse verdade.

- Uma mentira contada cem vezes se torna verdade. - murmurou para si mesmo, frustrado.

Ficou ali na penumbra da noite esperando algum milagre acontecer e ser um homem saudável novamente. Ficou ali o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas foram apenas trinta minutos. Eram dez e meia da noite e seu primeiro dia dos últimos momentos de sua vida estava se esvaindo. E aquilo, muito mais do que qualquer guerra que havia enfrentado há três anos atrás, era realmente assustador.

Resolveu dar algumas voltas pela cidade e espairecer. Nem que fosse por um minuto precisava pensar em outra coisa, mas o engraçado é que não queria pensar em outra coisa. O que faria dali para frente? O que seria dele dali para frente? Sentiu uma vontade enorme de dar um tiro na cabeça e acabar com aquela agonizante espera pela sua hora da morte.

Somente no mundo bruxo para haver uma doença que acabava com a pessoa em exatos quinze dias. Definitivamente, não havia nada pior do que saber quando e como iria morrer. Era agonizante demais.

Olhou pela janela do carro e viu pessoas felizes andando pelas ruas. Pessoas felizes enquanto o coração que batia dentro de seu peito dentro de quatro dias e algumas horas pararia de bater. Alguém nasceria no mesmo dia de sua morte, era algo estatisticamente comprovado. Uma morte, um nascimento. A grande antítese da vida que ele tinha certeza absoluta que ainda não estava pronto para viver.

Estacionou o carro na frente da casa de uma pessoa que conhecia muito bem, _Lucius Malfoy. _

- Está satisfeito agora? - perguntou olhando para a porta de mármore fria e sem vida. - Responda, merda! Está satisfeito em ver seu filhinho vira-casaca morrer de uma maldita doença incurável? ESTÁ? Pois saiba que eu te odeio seu filho de uma... eu te odeio! Eu te odeio pelo que você me fez ser por dezessete anos e eu te odeio por ter feito minha mãe morrer. Eu te odeio por ter sido o que foi. Te odeio.

A luz da casa acendeu e a porta da frente foi aberta.

- Draco? - perguntou Lucius, parecendo levemente atordoado. - Draco, o que houve?

- Nada. - murmurou o loiro, olhando com raiva para o pai. - Eu só vim aqui pra dizer que te odeio. - e dizendo isso entrou novamente no carro e saiu dirigindo pela estrada.

A noite cada vez caindo mais e Draco dirigindo. A janela do carro aberto deixando o vento entrar e tirar o medo de seu cabelo. O asfalto negro sobre suas rodas e as estrelas no céu. A sensação de liberdade e de existência tomando conta de si. O que aconteceria depois? Queria apagar aquele dia de sua memória, queria que o 'hoje' nunca tivesse acontecido.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Draco Malfoy havia encontrado algo em sua vida que não podia controlar.

Ele iria morrer.


	2. Segundo dia

**Cinco dias e cinco noites.**

_Terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Filmes do Fórum3v e Prêmio de Casal mais fofo. _

**Capítulo dois. **

_Segundo dia. _

Acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto. Lembrou-se de todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior enquanto sentia os ossos doloridos do corpo devido a noite mal dormida. Havia dirigido horas e horas até não conseguir mais manter os olhos abertos. Estacionou em um acostamento qualquer e dormir o tanto quando pode. Eram nove horas, deveria ter dormido umas quatro, cinco horas no máximo. Olhou ao seu redor, havia um café logo em frente e ele estava faminto.

- Bom-dia. - cumprimentou uma garota ruiva de olhos castanhos amendoados, olhando-o intensamente com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco apenas fitou-a antes de escolher uma mesa ao fundo do restaurante. Sentou-se e passou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos, nervosamente. Pegou seu maço de cigarros do bolso do paletó e tirou um. Soltou uma tragada e olhou para frente. A ruiva estava ali, com uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto.

- O quê? - perguntou, rabugento.

- Você sabe que isso aí mata, certo?

Draco riu, irônico. Teve vontade de dizer que morreria de qualquer jeito em quatro dias e que um simples cigarro não mudaria esse fato, mas se conteve.

- Apenas me traga uma xícara de café, ovos e banco, está certo?

- Esta bem. - murmurou ele, amuada indo em direção ao balcão.

Nem dez minutos depois a garota voltou com o pedido e sentou-se em sua frente, sem cerimônia alguma.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou Draco, extremamente irritado. Será que aquela garota não poderia deixá-lo morrer em paz?

- Nada. - murmurou ela, encarando-o insistentemente.

- Você não tem que trabalhar ou alguma coisa assim? - perguntou ele, bufando.

- Meu pai é o dono. - sorriu ela, displicente.

- Você não tem algo melhor para fazer além de ficar me encarando? - perguntou, tentando ser o mais direto possível.

- Na realidade, não. - sorriu, marota.

- Não sei nem o seu nome e já não te suporto, agora. - murmurou ele, irritado, esperando que com isso ela seguisse seu caminho e o deixasse em paz.

A garota ruiva permaneceu em silêncio, como que analisando-o.

- Olha, você não é o meu tipo de companhia ideal, ok? Pode ir embora. - Draco sabia que estava sendo grosso, mas a última coisa que precisava naquela momento era conversar com uma completa estranha que em outras circunstâncias poderia ser o tipo ideal de uma conquista.

- Pois eu acho que você está precisando de alguém para conversar. Sua aparência não é nada boa. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você pode conversar comigo e...

- Você não sabe do que eu preciso. - rangeu entre dentes, olhando fixamente para o café que tinha entre as mãos. - Porque você não me conhece. - acrescentou, seco.

- Eu estou tentando conhecer, mas será que você consegue perceber isso? - perguntou ela, alterando um pouco seu tom normalmente amável.

Draco ficou em silêncio.Não costumava ser rude com as pessoas. Não queria ser igual ao pai. Mas, ele estava morrendo e morrer não era algo fácil para ele.

- Desculpe, moça. Eu não tive uma boa noite ontem e só quero ficar um pouco sozinho, certo? - disse ele, tentando ser um pouco mais amigável.

- Então converse comigo e esqueça o que aconteceu ontem a noite. - sorriu ela, suavemente.

_'Como se fosse possível...' _pensou ele, tristemente. Olhou para a garota sentada a sua frente. Vestia uma calça de moletom verde claro e uma blusa de manga curta branca acentuando seus seios fartos. Os cabelos ruivos e cacheados presos num coque frouxo, deixando vários cachos caírem sobre seu rosto dando-lhe uma aparência angelical. Ela era linda, jovem, simpática, cheia de uma vida pela frente. Ele queria isso também.

Ele se sentia jovem, cheio de vida, como então podia estar doente? Não parecia real, não parecia verdade.

- Draco Malfoy. - disse, vendo que a garota não sairia dali tão cedo.

- Virgínia Weasley. - sorriu, feliz. - Mas pode me chamar de Gina. - acrescentou, estendendo-lhe uma de suas mãos, pequena, macia e com as unhas pintadas de rosa choque.

Draco sorriu. Uma garota ousada e cheia de energia, essa era a sensação que aquela ruiva passava.

- Então, como veio parar aqui, Draco? - perguntou Gina, tentando puxar assunto.

- Uma longa história. - murmurou ele, dando um gole em seu café. - Mas, basicamente eu passei a noite inteira dirigindo e quando não dava mais parei em qualquer lugar da estrada e quando acordei era na frente desse café que eu estava.

Gina pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, antes de falar alguma coisa. Era uma pessoa bastante observadora aquela garota.

- Sabe, eu nem sempre fui assim aberta para conversar com as pessoas. - disse, olhando para as unhas recém-feitas. - Eu era extremamente fechada e tímida, mas percebi que aquela atitude não me levaria anda e eu precisava me abrir com as pessoas. Não com todas, é claro, mas aquelas dignas de serem minhas confidentes. E o mais estranho, é que quase todas as que eu escolhi não eram-me assim tão próximas, assim como você.

Draco olhou-a confuso, sem saber exatamente onde aquela garota estranha queria chegar.

- Eu percebi isso logo após a morte da minha mãe... Você já perdeu alguém que você gostasse muito, Draco? - perguntou ela, subitamente melancólica.

- Minha mãe. - murmurou ele, meio que a contra gosto.

- Então você sabe o que eu senti quando soube que minha mãe havia sido atropelada por um caminhão. - sorriu ela, tristemente. - Eu senti como se o meu mundo tivesse sido arruinado. Quando ela morreu, eu senti como se eu tivesse morrido junto, entende? Ela era meu mundo... Mas, eu pensei que se aquilo tinha acontecido era porque Merlin tinha uma plano maior para ela, assim como tinha pra mim.

- Então você é desse tipo? - perguntou, irônico.

- _Desse _tipo? - perguntou ela, sem entender. - Eu tenha minhas crenças, você não?

- Há muita coisa ruim nesse mundo pra pensar que existe um ser poderoso tomando conta de nós. Se ele realmente estivesse fazendo isso, não haveria pessoas sofrendo, certo? - perguntou, amargo.

- Sem sofrimento não há compaixão. - murmurou ela, cheia de fé.

- Diga isso àqueles que sofrem. - rebateu ele, encerrando o assunto.

- Certo. - murmurou ela, sem se deixar abalar. - Tudo o que eu quero dizer é que às vezes você precisa achar um rumo a sua vida por mais perdido que você se sinta. Uma semana após a morte de minha mãe eu fiz uma lista de coisas que eu queria fazer na minha vida. Eu tomei um rumo.

- Você está querendo insinuar que me acha uma pessoa sem rumo?

- Não. Estou querendo insinuar que talvez você não esteja no rumo certo. – murmurou ela, sorrindo amavelmente para ele.

- Você é maluca. – rosnou Draco, olhando-a como se fosse um ser de outro planeta. – Maluca. – acrescentou, deixando o dinheiro em cima da mesa e saindo porta afora.

--

Entrou no carro e dirigiu até o parque mais próximo. O verde sempre o havia acalmado. Entrar em contato com a natureza e o clima de imensidão que ela transparecia era sempre uma terapia para ele.

Sentou na grama perto do lago e fechou os olhos inspirando e expirando vagarosamente tentando procurar uma solução para todas as dúvidas que assaltavam sua mente.

Nunca fora uma pessoa calma. Na adolescência havia sido um garoto mimado que batia em qualquer um que não fosse de mesma opinião que ele e quando adulto vivia para o trabalho sempre ocupado ou estressado com alguma coisa. Não tinha muitos amigos e os poucos que tinha quase não os via. Sua mãe havia morrido de desgosto ao descobrir que Lucius servia ao lado do mal e por isso Draco não tinha uma boa relação com o pai. Não tinha uma namorada há muito tempo.

'_Estou querendo insinuar que talvez você não esteja no rumo certo...'_ as palavras de Gina vieram em sua cabeça. Será que aquele tempo todo ele havia feito um caminho totalmente diferente do que ele deveria ter feito? Que significado havia em sua existência? Que coisas maravilhosas ou que pessoas magníficas haviam conhecido? Que laços havia formado? Sentiu-se terrivelmente fraco e diminuto. Em menos de dois dias havia descoberto que sua existência até então não havia sido nada e não teria tempo de fazer nada para mudá-la porque em dentro de quatro dias não existiria mais.

- Não sei por que, mais sabia que o encontraria aqui. – escutou uma voz atrás de si e sabia perfeitamente de quem era.

- Gina. – murmurou ele, virando o pescoço para encará-la.

- Eu não deveria ter dito as coisas que disse, Draco. – murmurou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele e olhando para os próprios pés, que estavam calçando uma rasteirinha branca e as unhas também eram pintadas de rosa choque. – Às vezes eu falo demais, o que não devo.

- Você estava certa. – murmurou ele, melancólico, olhando para o lago.

- Que seja. Eu não tinha o direito. – sussurrou Gina, baixinho.

- Esse tempo todo eu fiz tantas coisas, eu vivi tantas coisas... – murmurou ele, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – E no final, nada realmente teve um significado em minha vida, entende?

Gina apenas assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Eu sou rico, eu sou bem sucedido, todos me conhecem. Mas o que realmente eu tenho, Gina? Eu não tenho nada.

- Você ainda pode ter tantas coisas, Draco... Ainda é cedo. – sorriu ela, confiante, tirando uma das mechas ruivas do rosto e colocando-a para trás da orelha.

'_Não para mim..._' pensou. Draco sorriu, tentando não deixar transparecer seus pensamentos.

- Talvez, Gina. – murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos. – Talvez.

- Eu preciso ir agora, Draco. – sorriu ela, levantando-se tirando a sujeira das calças. – Mas amanhã é meu dia de folga. – e com um aceno de varinha conjurou o endereço de sua casa em um pergaminho para ele. – Estarei de te esperando.

Draco assentiu levemente, ainda muito longe de onde realmente estava.

- Apareça, se quiser.

N/A: Só um esclarecimento... A fic é inspirada no filme, ok? Não quer dizer que o enredo seja completamente igual. Vocês quase não verão semelhança entre os dois. Eu peguei um pouco da base do filme, do jeito dos personagens principais, do relacionamento entre pai e filho e do relacionamento entre os protagonistas, e só. xD

Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! ;D

Rema: Foi inspirado em Um amor para Recordar. Pra saber o filme tem que ler.. heheheh Continue lendo, sim? xD Obrigada pelo coment!

Ginny: Uma beta? Eu não tenho muito tempo para bettar, mas.. você é betta? eu poderia pensar no assunto. xD Obrigada pelo coment e claro, pela observação construtiva! xD

Rafinha M. Potter: Tuuuudo bem, monstrinhaaa! heuheiueiheue Pensei na tua propósta e cá está mais um cap. Vou postar toda sexta, pode ser assim? Não demorei muito, viu? Tem só cinco caps, então assim tá bom né? xP Pessoa exigente tu! ehuieuiehueh Thankx pelo coment! xD

Fioccos: Como sempre teus coments me deixam lá em cima de tanto elogios! Só tu mesmo né Paulinha? Te adoooro, sabes disso né? Obrigada pelo coment e continue lendo, simm? xD xD xD xD Saudades de você!


	3. Terceiro dia

**Cinco dias e cinco noites.**

_Terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Filmes do Fórum3v e Prêmio de Casal mais fofo. _

**Capítulo três.**

_Terceiro dia._

_Descobrir o que é o amor._

_Achar um significado para minha vida. _

_Encontrar um amigo. _

Draco acordou melhor. Havia se hospedado no hotel da cidade na noite anterior. De manhã bem cedo havia tomado um belo de um banho, aproveitando a água quente escorrendo pelo seu corpo e sentindo os músculos relaxarem. Ficou meia hora no banho, nunca tinha tempo para banhos demorados, estava sempre correndo contra o relógio, afinal 'tempo era dinheiro'. Depois, colocara as roupas adquiridas no dia anterior, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de algodão com um simples tênis. Há algum tempo que não se vestia tão informalmente.

Agora estava no parque novamente. Sentindo o vento batendo contra o rosto e o ar puro da manhã. Eram nove horas da manhã e ele sentia-se vivo. Era estranho como era preciso saber que estava morrendo para sentir-se vivo novamente.

Apertou mais forte o papel que trazia na mão. Três coisas que precisava fazer em três dias. Três coisas que tivera tantos anos para fazer e nem se dera ao trabalho. Riu, melancólico. Vinte anos em três dias era o que tinha pra viver.

Caminhou mais alguns minutos e encaminhou-se até o restaurante onde Gina trabalhava. Ela não estaria lá, o que espantavelmente descobriu que sentia ser uma pena, mas ele precisava comer. Estava faminto.

- Um suco de laranja, uma sala de frutas, pão, geléia e frios. – pediu ele para a garçonete.

Normalmente seu café da manhã era um café preto com umas torradas mal feitas, pois não tinha tempo para isso. Tristemente sua vida havia se virado em trabalho, trabalho e trabalho.

Quando o café da manhã chegou, comeu com gosto.

--

- Draco! – exclamou Gina, surpresa ao abrir a porto para o loiro. – Não esperava vê-lo por aqui...

- Incomodo? – perguntou, receoso.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma, Draco! – sorriu ela, alegre. – Pode entrar, vamos. – disse ela, dando passagem para o loiro e apontando para a sua pequena, mas aconchegante, sala de estar. – Eu pensei ter visto algo bom em você ontem, mas admito que achei que estava errada.

- Achou? – perguntou ele, curioso. – Não acha mais?

- Ontem você me pareceu mais aberto a novos rumos, mas então pensei ter visto uma expressão em seu rosto de quem iria desistir e então, bem... agora você está aqui. – sorriu ela, feliz.

- É, estou.

Gina sentou-se no mesmo sofá que ele, virando-se de lado para encará-lo. Alguns minutos passaram sem que nenhum dos dois falasse absolutamente nada. Gina fitava-o intensamente, como sempre fazia e Draco sabia que ela estava esperando que ele começasse a falar.

- Sabe, que hoje de manhã enquanto eu andava pelo parque eu lembrei de uma coisa que eu fiz quando tinha uns sete anos...

- Que coisa? – perguntou a ruiva, interessada.

- Eu fiz uma lista com algumas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer ao longo da minha vida. – vendo que Gina permanecia calada, o loiro prosseguiu: - Eu queria ter um cachorro; aprender a dançar; estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo e ir ser alguém importante na vida de outro alguém.

- Você realizou alguma dessas coisas? – perguntou ela, receosa.

- Não, nenhuma. – murmurou o loiro, olhando pela janela da sala de estar.

- Tenho certeza que você foi importante na vida de sua mãe e deve ser na vida de seu pai.

- Por mais que minha mãe tivesse um imenso carinho por mim, ela nunca demonstrou e com o tempo ficou preocupada demais com as burrices do meu pai para se preocupar comigo. Eu realmente gostava dela e sabia que ela gostava de mim, mas nunca senti isso, entende?

- Porque você não gosta de seu pai, Draco? – perguntou ela, enquanto conjurava mentalmente chá para os dois.

- Porque você acha que não me dou bem com meu pai? – perguntou Draco, na defensiva. Era estranho o jeito como conseguia se abrir com Gina sem mais nem menos, mal a conhecia, mas de uma maneira estranha sentia que podia confiar nela. Ela tinha fé nele e fazia-o querer ser diferente. Não entendia que tipo de emoções isso trazia nele, mas sabia que algo acontecia.

- Você não falou dele nenhuma vez, a não ser agora, dele para mim. – murmurou ela, tomando um gole de seu chá.

- Meu pai não foi um bom homem.

Gina permaneceu calada. Incrível como ela tinha um jeito totalmente dela que o intrigava e ao mesmo tempo o mantinha completamente ligado a tudo o que ela falava.

- Ele matou a minha mãe com tudo de ruim que fez.

- Você disse que ele não _foi _um homem bom, quer dizer que agora ele está diferente. – murmurou, pensativa. – Todos merecemos uma segunda chance, Draco.

'_Gostaria de ter uma segunda chance em minha vida...' _pensou ele, enquanto analisava o que Gina havia acabado de dizer.

- Talvez. – murmurou, baixinho. – Eu realmente não sei, Gina.

Olharam-se por alguns instantes. Gina parecia conhecê-lo melhor do que ninguém. Melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, como ela podia conhecê-lo tão bem, tão melhor do que ele mesmo?

- Sabe, Draco, pode não parecer, mas você é a única pessoa que eu realmente consigo ser assim...

- Assim como? – perguntou ele, sem entender.

- Aberta. Paciente. Uma pessoa melhor.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Gina?

- Você me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor, Draco. Não sei dizer, mas, você desperta o que há de melhor em mim.

- Eu achei que você já era assim desde a morte de sua mãe.

- Sou, mas eu nunca contei isso a ninguém. Entende o que quero dizer?

Ele entendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. Mudar de atitude era uma coisa, mas contar a alguém que havia mudado de atitude era outra completamente diferente, era algo muito mais grandioso e importante. Draco sentiu uma sensação diferente, como se fizesse parte de alguma coisa, como se estivesse sendo completado e completando também, não conseguia descrever, mas era como se a sensação de vazio que já sentia há tantos anos que até já havia se esquecido, houvesse sumido e desse espaço a uma outra muito melhor.

- Eu sinto a mesma coisa, Gina. – sussurrou ele, aproximando-se e segurando o rosto da garota com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado da face de pele macia e delicada.

Sorriu e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Você é uma pessoa especial, Virgínia. – murmurou ele, beijando-lhe a face quando sua vontade era uma completamente diferente. – Muito especial.

- Venha comigo. – sorriu ela, puxando-o pela mão.

--

Já estavam há mais de três horas dentro de um carro, com Gina no volante e ela não dizia uma palavra sobre o que estava tramando. E pior, fazendo-o cantar com ela as músicas que tocavam no rádio, pararam milhões de vezes para comer doce e outros tipos de comida que na opinião dela haviam de ser provadas pelo menos uma vez na vida. E eram realmente boas, ele tinha de admitir. E mais, jogaram os mais variados jogos de palavras que quando criança um dos empregados da casa o havia ensinado para não ficar entediado nas viagens de negócios do pai em que Draco era obrigado a ir junto. ( N/A: Brincadeira de dizer nomes com a mesma letra e essas coisas do tipo, ok?). Aquela garota era realmente maluca e Draco ainda não entendia o que o hipnotizava. Já deveria ter passado das quatro horas da tarde quando pararam no meio da estrada onde havia uma placa fixada na grama.

- Vamos, saia do carro. – sorriu ela, feliz. – Mexa-se!

- Gina, você está agindo como uma maluca! – exclamou Draco, completava perdido. – O que é que está havendo?

- Ponha um pé ali. – indicou para o lado direito de uma faixa branca. – E um pé aqui. – e indicou para o lado esquerdo da faixa.

Draco obedeceu, mas continuou olhando-a com uma expressão totalmente perdida no rosto.

- Nesse exato momento fosse está na divisa do estado. – disse Gina, apontando para a placa que dizia 'Bem vindo ao estado de NorthPlace' como se estivesse explicando uma coisa completamente fascinante.

- Certo. – murmurou Draco, cauteloso...

- Draco! – exclamou Gina, empolgada demais. – Você está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo!

Draco olhou para a placa e para Gina várias vezes como num jogo de ping-pong e então sorriu como uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar o presente de Natal tão esperado. No meio da felicidade, Draco abraçou-a com apertado, segurando-a com força pela cintura, quase possessivo.

- Eu já lhe disse como você é especial? – perguntou ele, maroto.

- Já, mas eu não me importo de ouvir novamente. – sorriu ela, feliz.

- Obrigado, Gina. – murmurou ele, entre os cabelos ruivos, ainda abraçado a ela. – Você não sabe o quanto você me fez bem.

- Fico feliz em finalmente ver um sorriso nesse seu rosto. – gracejou ela.

--

Voltaram conversando e rindo o trajeto inteiro. Pela primeira vez desde quando Draco havia descoberto sobre a sua doença – ou mesmo muito antes disso – ele sentia-se feliz e realizado.

- Vamos, eu te convido para jantar. – sorriu ela, abrindo a porta de sua casa. – Embora eu não esteja com muita fome...

- Nem eu. – sorriu ele, maroto.

- Então já sei o que podemos fazer! – exclamou ela, empolgada, com aquele brilho no olhar que as vezes Draco até tinha medo.

- O que você está tramando, ruiva? – e então ele sentiu-se estranhamente cúmplice de algo, de alguém. O apelido saíra antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar, fora algo completamente impulsivo, inesperado.

Gina olhou-o com ternura e sorriu.

- Gostei de como você me chamou. – e dizendo isso tirou a varinha do bolso e com um aceno de varinha uma música suave e animada na medida certa começou a tocar no ambiente. – Venha, vamos aprender a dançar, Sr. Malfoy!

N/A: Música Lay your hands de Simon Webbe

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não mesmo. – riu-se ela, divertida. – Um homem é do tamanho de suas realizações e acredite no que eu digo, dançar é uma realização muito importante na vida de um homem.

- Hum...Bom argumento, Srta. Weasley. – gracejou ele, aceitando a mão que ela lhe oferecia.

- Cutucar no ego sempre dá certo. – provocou-o.

Draco apertou-a mais contra o corpo e olhou-a nos olhos, carinhosamente. Sorriu e deixou-se levar pelas pequeninas mãos de Gina que tentavam-lhe guiar para fazer os passos corretamente.

'_Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida...'_ foi o último pensamento que lhe veio em mente antes de se entregar completamente a música.

--

Então, aí está mais um cap.

Ginny Malfoy: tadinha da Gina, ela não é descarada... ahuahaiuaiah Na verdade, inspirei o personagem dela no filme Elizabethtown, o papel interpretado pela Kate Durst. heheehh Beeeijos! E obrigada pelo review.

É isso, então. Comentem people!

beeeijos!


	4. Quarto dia

**Cinco dias e cinco noites.**

_Terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Filmes do Fórum3v e Prêmio de Casal mais fofo. _

**Capítulo quatro. **

Quarto dia.

Acordou com barulhos vindos da cozinha. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e sorriu. Haviam dançado até que Draco se tornasse um perito em danças lentas e alguns tipos de danças rápidas. Haviam ido dormir após ver o sol nascer, Draco nunca havia visto o sol nascer, e havia ficado emocionado. A mudança de cores, a harmonia entre elas, a noite se despedindo e dando lugar para o dia. Era um espetáculo bonito, mas que o deixara um pouco melancólico dali há um dia ele seria a noite e Gina o dia. Draco estaria se despedindo para sempre e Gina nem seque sabia disso.

Levantou-se de um pulo e deu uma rápida passada no banheiro para ajeitar os cabelos, conjurar roupas novas e escovar os dentes. Foi até a cozinha e encontrou um completo almoço o esperando, já passava das duas da tarde.

- Boa-tarde, Draco. – sorriu ela, com as mãos atrás do corpo, escondendo alguma coisa.

- O que você está escondendo aí, ruiva? – perguntou ele, desconfiado.

- Bom, eu... – começou ela, meio sem jeito e incrivelmente corada. – Eu quis lhe fazer uma surpresa e...

Tirou um cachorrinho de trás de si. Uma coisinha branca e peluda e extremamente pequena. Draco sentiu seu coração enternecer-se sem nenhum motivo aparente. Estava ficando cada vez mais coração mole, talvez a morte fizesse isso com as pessoas.

- É pra mim? – perguntou, cauteloso.

- É sim. – sorriu ela, indecisa.

Draco pegou o bichinho no colo e abraçou-o cuidadosamente recebendo lambidas em todo o rosto. Era realmente uma coisinha fofa e passou o resto do almoço paparicando-o.

--

Gina havia ido trabalhar e Draco ficara pensando com Flake N/A: É o nome do meu cachorrinho em seu colo, dormindo. Tinha de contar a ela. Voltaria para a casa naquela mesma noite, tinha que conversar com os médicos, saber como tudo funcionava. No atordoamento saíra sem nem mesmo escutar o que eles tinham a dizer e além do mais, tinha de deixar todos os negócios prontos para passar para o nome de Zabini, seu melhor amigo com quem há tanto tempo não tinha uma conversa decente. Gina havia sido a luz na vida dele e ele tivera tão pouco tempo para desfrutá-la. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua face e nesse exato momento Gina entrou em casa.

Olharam-se, cúmplices. Em que momento eles haviam se tornado o que eram agora? Em que momento Gina havia se tornado tão indispensável para ele?

- Draco? – chamou, preocupada. – O que houve?

- Eu tenho de lhe contar uma coisa, Gina. – disse, sem rodeios.

- Fala. – disse, nervosa. – Pode falar.

- Senta aqui. – chamou ele, apontando para o lugar ao lado dele no sofá.

A ruiva obedeceu e ficou olhando-o, ansiosa.

- Quando eu cheguei aqui, eu não sabia o que fazer da vida e eu não tinha planos ou sonhos a realizar... Eu era um homem ligado apenas no trabalho e não me importava mais com os meus desejos e planos de tanto tempo atrás... Mas, então eu conheci você e tudo mudou, entende? Eu percebi que havia tantas coisas boas na vida que eu tinha deixado para trás... Você me ensinou a ter fé em mim mesmo e acreditar que coisas boas existem... Você me fez ser uma pessoa melhor e... eu só queria ter te conhecido antes, Gina. – murmurou, triste.

- Do que você está falando, Draco?

- Eu estou morrendo, Gina. Eu tenho uma doença rara que me faz ter somente cinco dias de vida e amanhã é meu último dia e... Eu não queria ter te feito passar por isso, eu...

- Eu fiz você fazer tanta coisa, eu te dei tanta lição de moral, eu... – disse ela, sentindo lágrimas que aflorarem os olhos.

- Você só me manteve saudável por mais tempo. – sorriu ele, abraçando-a forte. – Eu vou embora esta noite. Agora.

- O quê? – perguntou, alarmada.

- Eu não quero te fazer sofrer mais. Te meti nessa confusão e...

- Eu não quero que você vá. – murmurou ela, fazendo muxoxo e agarrando-se ainda mais a ele.

- Gina, você não entende. – disse ele, fazendo-a olhar no fundo de seus olhos.

- O que eu não entendo, Draco? – perguntou ela, sustentando o olhar.

- Eu acabei de lhe dizer que eu morro amanhã! – exclamou, exasperado. – Eu vou morrer, Gina! – disse, levantando-se de um salto e ficando de costas para ela.

- Pra mim não importa se você vai viver mais um dia ou um milhão desde que você fique esta noite comigo esta noite. – disse ela, abraçando-se as costas dele. – Você já faz parte de mim agora, Draco.

- Mas...

- Vamos ter nessa noite o amor que muitas pessoas não têm em uma vida inteira. – disse, fazendo-o se virar para ela. - Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy.

- Eu também te amo Gina, mais do que eu achei que fosse possível amar alguém. – disse ele, olhando-a com carinho e segurando-lhe o rosto com as mãos. – Merlin, como eu te amo!

- Então esqueça o amanhã, esqueça todo o resto e apenas lembre que nosso amor é como o vento: mesmo que você não possa vê-lo, você poderá sempre senti-lo. – disse, colocando suas mãos em cima das dele.

- Você é especial, garota. Eu não te mereço. – murmurou ele, roçando seu nariz no dele, carinhosamente.

- Não, Draco, você é mais especial do que imagina. Você é pessoa mais importante que eu tenho em minha vida.

Olharam-se apaixonados. Draco abraçou-a apertado demonstrando o amor que sentia, um amor que eles teriam por apenas uma noite, mas que ainda sim era muito especial. Beijou-lhe os lábios vermelhos com delicadeza e puro deleite. Gina apertou-se mais a ele e Draco estreitou-a ainda mais com uma mão em seu quadril e outra em sua nuca. Alcançaram a parede mais próxima e beijaram-se com paixão.

- Faz amor comigo, Draco. – pediu ela, com a voz cheia de paixão.

Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço, sentindo a pele da ruiva em chamas como a sua também estava. Sentiu as pequenas mãos dela em sua camisa, aquelas mãos que ele tanto gostava abrindo um a um os botões de sua camisa. Segurou-lhe as mãos e beijou-as. Uma e depois a outra. Segurou-a pelos quadris e levantou-a colocando-a em cima da escrivaninha. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, o colo e tirou-lhe a blusa admirando-lhe os seios.

- Você é linda, Gina. – sorriu ele, apaixonado. – Você é simplesmente linda.

A ruiva abraçou-se a ele e então Draco carregou-a até o quarto. Deitaram-se na cama e Draco sentiu as mãos de Gina atrevidas procurando caminho por dentro das suas calças. Draco não mais pensou no amanhã ou em qualquer outra coisa, apenas se deixou levar e sentiu-se completo quando enfim acomodou-se no amor de Gina, ele se encaixavam perfeitamente e juntos amaram-se como nunca haviam amado ninguém antes.

--

Ginny Malfoy: Aham..! Eu ABSOLUTAMENTE AMO esse filmes.. xD Adorei seu review! Continue lendo! beeijos!

Rafinha M. Potter: Ahhh..seu comentário foi o bixo! xD Que bom q vc tá gostando, rafa! xD Eu já tenho o fim da história pronto, já fiz essa fic a um tempinho..vc vai ter q esperar pra ver o q vai acontecer... muahaha risada maléfica Mas, eu realmente espero q vc gosta. E outra coisa dona rafa, quero saber o segredo para tantas review q vc recebe. ahauaiuhaaiahu beeijos!

V.A. Rosewood: que bom q vc gostou! obrigada pela review! beeeijos!  
Cah: que bom q vc está gostaaaando!

Bom, gente, aproveitem bastante esse cap pq é o penúltimo. Final de semana q vem eu posto o último pra vcs, ok? E aí, me digam, gostaram do cap? Eu adorei todos os review, muito obrigada pelo apoio!

beeeijos..!

Enjoy! xD


	5. Último dia

**Cinco dias e cinco noites.**

_Terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Filmes do Fórum3v e Prêmio de Casal mais fofo. _

**Capítulo cinco**

Último dia.

Era de manhã quando saiu da casa de Gina tomando os mínimos cuidados para não acordá-la e muito menos Flake. Seria doloroso demais despedir-se, era melhor assim. Fez a viagem de volta em silêncio, com o rádio ligado em uma velha música country e melancólica. A manhã cinzenta e chuvosa até chegar ao seu caminho. Não estaria com Gina quando ela precisasse dele, não seria ele a ter filhos com ela, não seria ele a preparar os cafés da manhã ao seu lado, não seria ele a desfrutar uma vida plena e feliz ao lado dele até o fim de suas vidas.

Lágrimas amargas rolaram por sua face e ele nem se deu ao trabalho de impedi-las. Lembrou-se do sorriso dela, do olhar brilhante, das unhas pintadas de rosa choque e do jeito calmo e intelectual de falar. Todas as confidências e pensamentos. Todas as coisas que ela havia feito por ele e tudo o que ele havia aprendido em tão pouco tempo, tudo por causa dela.

Chegou em casa já umas oito horas da noite. Sua vida estava acabando e ele nem sentia como se isso estivesse realmente acontecendo. Olhou uma última vez para tudo o que ele possuía, olhou para o álbum de fotografias da época de colégio. Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe e Zabini, o grupo inseparável. Pansy havia sido sua primeira namorada e sua melhor amiga. Até hoje, mesmo depois de casada mantinham contato. Tantas coisas importantes que ele ficara tanto tempo sem recordar. Será que as pessoas recordariam dele?

Foi para o hospital.

--

Mal ouviu o que as pessoas falavam. Algo sobre como sentiria dor e eles lhe dariam uma poção para amenizá-la. Perguntaram se ele queria chamar alguém, deitaram-no em uma maca. Ele morreria sozinho, então. Era triste, mas verdade. Uma morte programada? Apenas não parecia real.

Nove horas. Dez horas. Uma enfermeira ao seu lado cuidando de seus batimentos cardíacos. Foi então que alguém abriu a porta bruscamente. Eram seu pai e Gina.

- Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, Draco. – murmurou ela ao seu ouvido. – Você sabia que eu queria ficar com você até o fim. Seu pai foi me buscar, ele soube, ele ficou esses dias todos tentando te achar...

Meu pai.

- Eu sinto muito, Draco. – murmurou ele, segurando minha mão. – Eu realmente sinto.

Foi então que eu senti uma enorme vontade de chorar. De repente percebi que tudo o que eu queria ouvir aquele tempo todo era um pedido de desculpas, uma demonstração de afeto, aquele tempo todo eu queria uma relação entre pai e filho, mas era muito imaturo para admitir isso. Senti os braços de meu pai me apertar forte e Gina dar-me um beijo na face. Eu não me sentia doente. Eu me sentia perfeitamente bem.

- Eu te amo, filho. – sussurrou meu pai, e vi lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

Ele me amava. Gina me amava. Eu estava morrendo e não me sentia como se estivesse morrendo.

O médico entrou na sala e houve um grande atordoamento. Algo sobre engano, algo sobre troca de fichas. Eu ali deitado na maca completamente vivo esperando a morte chegar, meu pai falando com o médico e Gina segurando minha mão. Meu pai proferiu um soco na cara do médico.

Foi então que tudo ficou claro. Eu estava vivo. Alguém estava morrendo e não era eu. O pessoal do hospital havia trocado as fichas. A vida era assim mesmo assim tão engraçada? Levantei-me de um pulo. Havia me ocorrido alguma coisa...

--

Corri o máximo que minhas pernas podiam até o estacionamento do hospital e saí em meu carro a mil, mal deu tempo de avisar ao meu pai e Gina aonde eu ia. Cheguei na casa de uma garotinha chamada Amy Carter, ela tinha apenas nove anos e era a pessoa com que haviam trocado minha ficha. Amy Carter naquele exato minuto estava morrendo, não eu.

A mãe dela abriu a porta com uma feição preocupada no rosto. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Dali para frente tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os médicos chegaram logo depois de mim e correram para o quarto para fazer os preparativos necessários para a morte da menina.

Aquela doença não me parecia real, e ao mesmo tempo me parecia a pior de todas. Por mais que eu estivesse vivo eu havia sentido na pele o que era saber quando e como iria morrer.

- Olá, Amy. – sussurrei, aproximando-me da cama onde uma garotinha morena e com olhos incrivelmente azuis me olhavam curiosos. – Eu sou Draco.

- Olá. – sorriu ela alegre, porém incrivelmente fraca.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo? – perguntei, cauteloso.

- Eu estou morrendo, estou indo para junto de minha avó. – sorriu ela, feliz. – Eu já sabia, eu sonhei com anjos.

Sorriu, compreensivo. Ela era apenas uma criança... Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e de repente ele queria estar no lugar dela. Como uma criança de nove anos poderia estar mais preparada que ele para encarar a morte?

- Não precisa chorar, Draco. – sorriu ela, tocando sua face com as mãozinhas. – Eu estou bem. Eu vou morar com os anjos e vou poder ser o anjo da mamãe e do papai.

- Você sabe o que é o amor, Amy? – perguntou Draco, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Claro que sei, Draco. – riu-se ela. – É a união de duas almas ou mais que simplesmente não conseguem imaginar a vida uma sem a outra.

- Você já achou um significado para sua vida, Amy? – perguntou novamente.

- Eu vou cuidar dos meus pais. Eu gosto de cuidar das pessoas.

- Você tem amigos?

- Vários. – disse ela, piscando um dos olhos, marotas. – Eu sou muito popular, sabe?

Sorriu, assentindo.

- Diga para mamãe e papai que eu os amo e que por mais que eu tenha ido embora cedo, foi o suficiente.

E essa foi a última vez que vi Amy de olhos abertos. Os pais dela estavam na porta, ouvindo a tudo. Mais lágrimas brotaram dos olhos do loiro. Aquela garotinha havia ensinado-o algo que ele lembraria para vida toda: o medo da vida não estava em morrer e sim de não ter tempo suficiente, por isso era preciso apreciar cada minuto da mesma. Draco em menos de dez minutos havia criado um laço com aquela garotinha que lembraria para o resto de toda a sua vida. Era uma amizade.

--

Gina o esperava do lado de fora da casa. Olharam-se e ela entendeu perfeitamente tudo pelo o que ele havia passado. Ele sorriu, triste. Sim, a vida era engraçada. Um simples engano de fichas havia mudado toda a vida dele, toda a perspectiva que um dia ele tivera. A vida era feita para se viver. Essa era a base da existência dele, esse era o significado: apenas aprender a viver intensamente. Abraçou a ruiva com toda a força e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Saudade do toque dela, saudade do cheiro dela.

Ele havia conseguido tudo o que havia pedido. Um amigo, descobrir o que era o amor e achar um significado para sua vida.Ele havia vivido mais naqueles cinco dias do que em toda a sua vida e Merlin havia lhe dado a chance de por em prática tudo o que havia aprendido. Ele havia ganhado uma segunda chance.

- Casa comigo, Gina. – pediu ele, de repente, olhando-a fixamente. – O que eu mais aprendi com essa confusão toda é que a vida é muito curto e a gente precisa vivê-la como se qualquer minuto fosse o último.

Gina olhou-o incrédula e completamente sem ação.

- Casa comigo. – pediu ele, novamente.

E ela casou.

--

_Quatro anos se passaram desde que Amy morreu e eu visito seus túmulos pelo menos uma vez a cada seis meses, também passo na casa dos pais dela para conversar, eles se tornaram grandes amigos meus e de Gina. Nosso casamento é maravilhoso e ela está esperando nosso primeiro filho. Lucius está muito empolgado em ser avô e embora nós ainda não sejamos tão próximos quanto um pai e um filho seriam, estamos nos empenhando nisso. Zabini e Pansy aparecem muito aqui em casa e os negócios vão bem, comigo com uma carga horária muito menor e tirando férias._

_Freqüentemente eu penso naqueles cinco dias que mudaram a minha vida para sempre. Um simples engano de um médico incompetente me fez tomar um rumo completamente diferente, me fez ver um lado da vida ao qual eu nunca tinha prestado muita atenção. _

_Hoje eu amo a vida mais do que tudo. Eu tenho uma esposa, um pai, amigos, um cachorro e tenho um filho a caminho. Eu não poderia pedir mais nada a Merlin, a não ser que em qualquer lugar que esteja faça com que minha mãe e Amy se conheçam, porque creio que elas se dariam muito bem. _

- Draco, o jantar é pronto, amor. – chamou Gina, com a mão em cima do imenso barrigão de sete meses.

- Gina, você não deve ficar andando de um lado para o outro! – exclamou Draco, levantando-se de um pulo esquecendo o diário na mesa e correndo para 'socorrer' a esposa. – Daqui há pouco esse bebê vai nascer antes do tempo, ruiva...

- Bobagem, Draco. – sorriu ela, marota. – Agora venha logo comer, estou começando a ficar com ciúmes desse diário.

Draco abraçou-a pelas costas e beijou-lhe o pescoço com ternura.

- Impossível eu amar algo mais do que você, ruiva. Impossível.

Então, gente. Esse é o último cap dessa fic. Não deu para postar antes porque eu não tive tempo...

Não tive nenhuma review no cap passado, fiquei MUITO triste, mas tudo bem... resolvi postar mesmo assim porque não vou ficar enrolando, né?

Bom, eu disse que o fim dessa história não era triste. Bom, ao menos não triste para Draco e Gina, né? Desde quando eu comecei a escrever esta fic eu já tinha essa idéia na cabeça.

Bom, então tá aí. E obrigada a quem acompanhou todos os caps, mesmo sem ter deixado review e a quem deixou também. Isso significa muito para mim.

Um grande beeeijo! xD

ENJOY! xD


End file.
